Along Came A Spider
by Piece Bot
Summary: Natasha 'Tasha' Stark, daughter of multi-billionaire Tony Stark, is flung into a world of crazy when the helicarrier crashes and five teenagers are found and brought back to her house. What will happen?
1. Welcome to My Life

**Title: Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN ARMORED ADVENTURES. BOTH OF THEM BELONG TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

Where to begin … actually, I have no idea where to begin. Well I guess I'd better start at the beginning. My name is Natasha, but everyone calls me Tasha, I'm a girl, I'm 16 years old and oh yeah. I'm the daughter of the multi-billionaire Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts-Stark.

It all started on the day I attended Tomorrow Academy, the school my dad studied at and I'm already at the top of my class. I'm a straight-As student, my best friend is Uncle Rhodey's daughter, Stephanie. She and I do everything together so when I decided to sign up for an exchange program to Manhattan she decided to do it as well. Like I said, we do everything together. I always had my pink and blue backpack with me as it contained my Scarlet armor. My dad built it for me. He said that the backpack function was something he developed when he was a teenager. Actually he said that he was the exact same age as me when he first put on the Iron Man armor. The Iron Man armor saved his life. I walked into Biology and someone threw something at me. It was Tom. He always bullied me.

"Alright class settle down. Today we're going to learn …" I zoned out and look out of the window. I always did this in Biology but somehow I always kept ahead.  
"Hey Tasha," Stephanie nudged me and whispered quietly, "After school, will you show me the, you know …" I shook my head. Stephanie knew about me being Scarlet but Uncle Rhodey to;d her everything so she was bound to find out sooner or later.

"No. You know I can't show you." I whispered back.

"Fine."

"What are you two doing?" Mr. Cane asked us.

"Nothing." I called back. "Nothing but conspiring against witches." I mutter under my breath. Stephanie overheard and started to laugh uncontrollably. 'Jeez it wasn't that funny.'  
"Stephanie Rhodes come up to the front." (A/N: I don't know if Rhodes is Rhodey's last name or actual name so I'm just going to put it as Stephanie's last name, just to play it safe.) Stephanie walked up to the front of the class. "Out in the hall. Now." Stephanie walked into the corridor with Mr. Cane following. I looked out the window again and I saw my dad flying somewhere. Mr. Cane came back in and I put my hand up.

"What is it Natasha?"

"Sorry, but I have to go the bathroom."

"Fine you can go." I grabbed my backpack and looked back to see if anyone was following. There was no-one. I went around to the back of the school and pressed the switch on the middle of the backpack that put the suit around my regular clothes. The HUD came up and I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to call dad.

"Call connected." I heard the phone ring.

"What is it Tasha?"

"Where are you flying off to?"

"Uh … somewhere. Sorry I have to go."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. where is my dad going?"

"He his heading towards Thailand." 'Why would he be going there?' I powered my jet-boots and took off. I flew fast. And I mean _fast_. Like, almost supersonic! But that's an exaggeration. I flew as fast as I could and I just saw my dad disappear over the horizon.

"Tasha?! What are you doing here?" Uncle Rhodey's face appeared on my HUD.

"I'm following my dad. Why are you here?"

"Doing the same thing." We both flew after dad.

**A few hours later …**

**Tasha's POV**

We finally arrived to where we last saw dad.  
"Where do you think dad is?"

"I don't know, hang on." He did something to change his HUD and he pointed. "There, behind that missile complex." We quickly skated around the missile complex and confronted dad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I flipped my faceplate up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Before he could reply a _thing_ fell out of the sky. It crash landed on top of the missile complex. When the dust settled I put my faceplate back on my face and inspected the _thing_. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. They eventually shortened the name to just S.H.I.E.L.D.

"How can the helicarrier be out of the sky? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they wanted a quick landing?" I asked hopefully.

"This is no time to be funny." But Uncle Rhodey couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's see if anyone is still alive." Uncle Rhodey wheezed. We all walked inside the helicarrier and saw five teenagers, all around my age and they were all unconscious.

"Let's get them out of here." Dad, Uncle Rhodey and I carried a couple each. We ended up carrying two each with me carrying one.

"Let's get them back home." We all flew off to home.

**First chapter. What do you think?**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 2: Hide and Seek**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES. BOTH OF THEM BELONG TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

As we got home we laid the five teens down onto the guest room floor and backed off.

"Let's give them some space." Dad said.

"Tony, is that you?" my mum walked in, carrying a bowl, which she held against her hip.

"What's all this?" She asked. She pointed the wooden spoon towards the five teens on the floor and a bit batter got flicked off.

"Uh, sleepover?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmph! Fine, don't tell me what's going on."

"Pepper wait." Dad walked after mum as I put my suit back to its regular backpack self.

Just then, Stephanie knocked.

"Uh oh. That's Stephanie, you'd better hide." I quickly told Uncle Rhodey.

"Don't worry." He turned his War Machine armor into a backpack as well.

"Pretty neat, when did dad do that for you?"

"Eh, it was a while ago." Stephanie knocked again, louder.

"Uh, I'd better go answer it." I went to get the front door.

"There you are, where have you been?"

"Bathroom?"

"Not funny." I invited her in and Uncle Rhodey closed the door of the guest room behind him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Your mum and I got into a fight and, well … you'd better come in here with me." Stephanie followed her dad into the guest room. I quickly looked into the guest room after she walked in but the teens were nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief. I slid down against the wall just beside the door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I always felt comfortable like this.

"NATASHA!" I cringed. I walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have to say to us?" Dad had his arms crossed and mum placed the bowl down on the kitchen bench. I looked around at the drapes, the table and even the bowl with the orange stripe but not at my parents. I couldn't look them directly in the eye.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"I seriously have no clue as to what you're talking about." Dad looked like he was about to say something but he pulled to the side, away from mum's hearing range.

"I had to tell her about the five teens in the guest room."

"Uh dad? Stephanie and Uncle Rhodey are in the guest room." He looked up at that and ran to the guest room.

"Where's your father going?" I shook my head.

"Maybe I'll go after him."

"Yeah, you do that." I went off to meet dad in the guest room. As I got to the end of the hallway I saw dad ordering Stephanie out of the house. She went away. After Stephanie slammed the door it looked like Uncle Rhodey and dad were having an argument. I got nearer and I managed to ease the door open quietly. I went in the guest room and closed the door behind me. Now, where did Uncle Rhodey hide those teens?

I started my search. I checked under the bed and that girl in the white costume was there. I pulled her out from under the bed. I checked the closet and two boys were there. One had a red and blue costume on and the other looked like he was wearing a bucket on his head. I pulled them both out and laid them on the floor next to the girl. I checked the wardrobe, another closet and between the covers.

The other two boys weren't there. I then checked Uncle Rhodey's backpack and I saw a boy in a monk's suit. I pulled him out and laid him on the floor next to the others. Now where was that final one? I checked the closet again and he was there. He must have been hiding behind the other two. It looked he had a wrester's spandex costume on. With sunglasses. I pulled him out and laid him on the floor with all the others. They all began to stir and the girl opened her eyes up.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice sounded like she was African-American.

"You are at my house, in Long Island."

"Long Island? How did I get here?" she looked beside and saw the boys.

"Ahh. Those boys! Oi!" She smacked each of them in turn. They didn't wake up.

"Don't hurt them, they may suffer a concussion if you slap them too hard."

"A concussion? Are you serious? Although that may be why Nova's always so dumb."

"Nova?"

"Captain Buckethead."

"Ahh. You just stay here and I'll tell my dad that you're awake." I walked outside an closed the door.  
"What were you doing in there?" Uncle Rhodey asked me.

"The closet? You hid three boys in the closet? You even hid the fourth one in your backpack. I mean sure it's big enough but get real!"  
"I know, I know. Your dad was looking for you."

"Tell him I'm in the guest room." He nodded and I went back into the guest room.

"My dad will be here in a few minutes." I saw that the others had finally woken up.

"Hey Buckethead! Where are we?" the red and blue suit asked.

"Guys, come on." The wrestler said.

"Peace is like a river, flowing smoothly through the forest." The monk-kid said. No-one paid him any attention.

"Uh, no need to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Me, I'm Spider-Man." The red and blue suit said.

"My name is Nova. The human rocket."

"Mine's White Tigress."

"I'm Powerman.

"My name is Iron Fist."

"Interesting." The guest room door opened and my dad walked in.

"TONY STARK?!" Their mouths fell open.

"Tony Stark is your dad?" White Tigress asked.

"Hmmm. Yes. A bit of a shock, isn't it?" Dad looked around the room. Looking at each of them in turn.

"Hello. So good to see you. Don't leave your mouths open, you'll catch flies." Well, this is awkward.

* * *

**Well, this is very awkward indeed. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. INCOMING!

**Chapter 3: INCOMING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN ARMORED ADVENTURES. BOTH OF THEM BELONG TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

I went up to my room to drop off my backpack. I looked on my bed and I saw my textbooks there. 'Thank God for Stephanie.' I took them off the bed and put them onto my desk. I then laid down on my bed, clothes still on, on top of the covers, looking at my S.H.I.E.L.D. poster. My mum never got into the S.H.I.E.L.D. business as an agent but she found work somewhere else. Being my dad's assistant and eventual wife. I must have dozed for only a few minutes because White Tigress was shaking me. But her mask wasn't on.

"Where's your mask?"

"No time for that! Something's going to crash into your room and it ain't Captain Buckethead!" I looked out the window and it was dark, must be night time. But I could see a glowing pinprick of light getting larger and larger.

"COME ON!" White Tigress started to pull me to my feet. I was frozen to the spot. She kept tugging me and I managed to move just enough to get my backpack.  
"Why do you need that?"  
"You'll see …" we ran from the room just as the thing exploded into my room. It shook the whole house and it might have even shook it to its foundations. We ran from the house and I saw a big gaping hole where my window had been. My parents came running out, along with the other four kids, they didn't have their masks on. We all looked to where my room was.

"Honey … I'm so sorry." My mum hugged me as I just stood there, shocked. Then something walked out of the gaping hole and fell down the two stories.

"Crimson Dynamo!" Dad said. He quickly changed into his Extremis armor. He blasted off and banged into the side of Crimson Dynamo. He didn't even make a dent. He shot repulsor blasts at it. Crimson Dynamo responded by smacking dad into the side of the house. I put my backpack on and pressed the middle button. My armor quickly formed around me and I shot off the mark. No time for explanations. My armor was equipped with repulsor blasts, energy bombs, even stealth. I went into stealth mode and I changed my HUD display to thermal vision. I looked at the Crimson Dynamo and there weren't any red blobs, only one gigantic blue blob that represented Crimson Dynamo. I switched back to normal vision and fired a few energy bombs at it. It just brushed it off like it was nothing and came at me. I flew away and Crimson Dynamo started to fly as well. I cursed and flew away, straight up. I looked below me and I saw Uncle Rhodey in the War Machine armor. His face appeared on my HUD.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." He disconnected the call and fired a few rounds at Dynamo. This time Dynamo stumbled back, but only by a little bit.  
"INCOMING!" Spider-man yelled and he swung into Crimson Dynamo. I looked back to where my dad was slumped against the wall of the house and he wasn't there.

"INCOMING!" Dad yelled as he flew in with his Hulk Buster armor. He banged into the side, again, and this time he made a little bit of a dent. Iron Fist came in with a glowing fist and he hit Dynamo. Nothing happened. The only thing that can stop it was the Hulk Buster armor. Powerman kept pounding on it with everything he had. He made an even bigger dent than Hulk Buster. Just then White Tigress jumped into the fray and clawed at the machine. I saw Spider-man web up the visor area and went,

"See you get through that!" Dynamo just ripped the webbing off. I kept firing repulsor blasts at the Dynamo and he finally stumbled under our ferocious onslaught. Just then a pink blur came in. Mum's face appeared on my HUD.

"Let's do this!" We all pitched in and eventually it fell. We were all tired, but none more so than the five teens. Where was Nova?

"Has anyone seen Buckethead?" I asked. They all looked around and realised he wasn't there.

"Oh no. I'll get him." I watched Spider-man swing into the house and calling out his name.

Spider-man came back a few minutes later and shook his head.

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled. We looked above us and we all saw the same thing. Nova. He came in at speed and made a crater as he landed.

"Where's that giant robot thing?" He asked. Spider-man webbed his mouth up.

"Ahhh. Should have done that an hour ago." White Tigress took her mask off.

"My real name is Ava Ayala." Yep, that proved it. She was African-American. Nova took his bucket off of his head.  
"By the way, first of all, my name is not Captain Buckethead, its Nova. Second of all, my real name is Sam Alexander. Why are we doing this?" No-one answered him. Powerman simply said,

"My name is Luke Cage. Enough said." Iron Fist took his mask off and said,

"My real name is Danny Rand."

"And mine's," Spider-man took his mask off, but reluctantly, "Peter Parker." Now we're getting somewhere. Our turn.  
"You already know who Iron Man is. Do you know who Rescue is?" They shook their heads. Mum took her helmet off. They gasped. My turn. I took my helmet and off and they gasped even louder.

"I'm new. My name hero name is Scarlet and my real name is Natasha, but everyone calls me Tasha." They nodded their heads.

"I should have seen this coming." Peter said.  
"Now … how are we going to fix this house?"

* * *

**How are they going to do it? We'll never know because the next chapter takes place after they've rebuilt the house.**


	4. DOOM!

**Chapter 4: DOOM?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN ARMORED ADVENTURES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

We've finally rebuilt the house and it looks better than ever.

"Okay," Dad confronted the five teens. "Tell us why the Helicarrier crashed." They looked nervous about something.

"Uh, the Helicarrier crashed because, uh, Ava you tell them."  
"Uh, Danny?" Wrong choice, but,

"Heh heh, well, Luke?"

"Fine. But only if Buckethead tells."

"FINE! The Helicarrier crashed because of Doom showing up."

"DOOM?!" They nodded.

"You mean, like, the actual Doctor Doom, not some inferior copy?" I needed the reassurance. They nodded.

"Oh boy." Someone yelled,

"Tiger! Get back here! You're not meant to leave your post!" That sounded like Nick Fury.  
"Don't worry Nick, they're with me." Dad said as he looked at Ava's wristwatch.

"You! I should've known …"

'Don't get your panties all in a bunch, they're completely safe. Unless you count Crimson Dynamo showing up but other than that they're fine." Our mouths fell open. Dad let something slip. He looked around. "What?" He mouthed. I went to look at Ava's watch and Nick Fury was positively seething with fury.

"Uh, sorry General but we have to go so bye!" Ava switched off the watch.

"Spider, you had better get your head on straight and keep the other bozos in line!"  
"Heh heh." He switched his watch off. It went like that until I got a message from good old Nick Fury.

I put my helmet on and Nicky boy was on the HUD,

"What's the matter? A little furious are we?" I tutted. "Why don't you go sit in the corner like a good little boy huh?" I hung up and took my helmet off. I must have left the microphone on because they had shocked looks on their faces.

"That was a bad thing you did." Peter said.

"Why?" He pointed out the window. I looked out the window and Doom was coming towards us.

"Oh no. Not again." We all ran for it. Doom crashed into the house.

"Let's face it dad, we have to move." Doom got up, unharmed and took off again.

"Why did he just take off like that?" Sam asked. We shrugged. How were we supposed to know? The Helicarrier was above us.

"Oh hell." A few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came down to meet us on ropes.  
"General Nick Fury wants to see all of you."  
"What about mum and me?"

"He wants to see you both as well." We all got up there in our own ways. (A/N: I'll leave how they got up to the Helicarrier to your imagination.) We walked through corridor after hi-tech corridor. These guys were loaded with tech and armor, even more so than my dad. We ended up at Nick Fury's office in the Helicarrier. There was a mahogany desk in front of a chair, which had Nick Fury in it.

"I am extremely mad at you."

"Who?" I shot back.

"You, Web-head, Tiger, everyone in here, except for Rescue. Why is she here?"

"I go where my daughter goes."

"That explains it. Anyway, I have something to tell you. We just have to wait for a few other heroes to come into the office." A few minutes passed and Reed Richards, Captain America and even the Hulk came in.

"Gentleman, please, have a seat." He didn't offer us a seat. Richards and Captain America sat but the Hulk stayed standing.

"Now that we're all here, I want to do something about Doom. I need all of you, yes even the Iron family, to take him down. I want him brought in, alive, and I hope to have a cell ready for him. Got all that? Good. You may leave." We left and we all said collectively,

"HE WANTS US TO DO WHAT?!"

* * *

**Why does Nick Fury want Doom brought in? Well obviously because Doom's the number one villain in the galaxy! He also took down the Helicarrier, according to Buckethead, but who really believes him? Anyway Fury has another reason to take Doom down. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Plans

**Chapter 5: Plans**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

We all left the Helicarrier and reconvened in dad's armory. The armory is where he keeps all his Iron Man suits. It barely managed to fit the Hulk.

"Okay, so does anyone know how to take down Doctor Doom?" I asked the room at large. No-one had an answer.

"Smash?" Hulk asked helpfully.  
"That won't do any good. Besides, Fury wants him back alive." We all paced around trying to come up with a plan. After a few minutes we had no success. Until …

"I'VE GOT IT!" Peter yelled.

"Got what, no brains?" Sam laughed at his joke but no-one was laughing with him. "What? It was funny."

"No-one's laughing kid." Captain America said.

"Come on people. We need a plan. Now think." We went back to pacing. Dad said this was too boring so he flew off.

"Okay, we're one man short but we still need to think up a plan."

**A few hours later ….**

**Tasha's POV**

We were still pacing around the armory, trying to come up with a plan. My dad flew in.

"Where did you go?" Mum asked dad.

"I went to scout Doom's headquarters in Latveria."

"He did all that in a few hours? Sweet." Sam was clearly impressed.

"So, what's the situation?"

"The situation is, Captain, that Doom's castle is packed full of quantum cannons, tracking-guided systems and even a few ballistic missiles. But that's not even the main problem. The main problem is this, his front door."

"'His front door'? Why would his front door pose a problem?" That was Reed.

"Because, it has a facial recognition system." There was a loud collective groan.

"We smash front door?"

"That may be the case Hulk."

"Well then, why don't we get someone Reed to change his shape to fit Doom's?"

"Because, Natasha," I hate it when people call me that. "I can't physically do that. I can only change my shape to the likeness of inanimate objects. Not actual living, breathing human beings." I'm glad that got cleared up.

"Can anyone here change into Doom's shape?"

"Maybe the Skrull can but that's going to be a problem, seeming as we don't really have any Skrulls here."

"Wait a minute, what are Skrulls?" I asked them.

"Skrulls are aliens who can change their entire physical structure to become anyone they can think of." Reed answered

"So, in other words, they can shape-shift in ways you can't?" He nodded.

"Does anyone know where we can get a Skrull?" No-one had an answer to that. Then dad clicked his fingers.

"Why don't we take the Quinjet?" the Quinjet is something my dad created to go into space with other superheroes.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Reed exclaimed.

"Obviously it was too easy for you Reed." Dad replied.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than normal but that's because I wanted to try and get them to come up with plans. Reviews are welcome.**


	6. The Skrull Homeworld

**Chapter 6: The Skrull Homeworld**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES OR ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL. *sobs in corner***

**A/N: I know that this is leaning towards The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes but this story will contain elements from Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

We all went to the Avenger's mansion where dad housed the Quinjet. We went down the elevator in the back of the lounge room and strapped ourselves in the Quinjet. There were two of them and we took both. Me and the five teens in one, the heroes in the other.  
"Everyone ready?" I asked the passengers.  
"Please strap yourselves in and I hope you enjoy Air Scarlet. Thank you." I could feel everyone shaking their heads. I know it was a bad joke but I couldn't resist. We lifted off and the waterfall parted to make way for us. Then the roof parted and we were airborne. It only took about an hour to reach outer space.  
"_You ready? We're going into warp._" Dad began to do the sequence that will enable the Quinjets to go into warp. He keyed it in for both of the Quinjets and we warped. Everyone was pressed against the seats, due to the G-forces of warp speed. We got to the Skrull homeworld in a few minutes and it didn't look that much different from Earth to say the least. There were continents, oceans, even a north and south pole.  
"Hey dad? You sure we're at the Skrull homeworld and not back at Earth?"

"I'm sure. Don't –" His assurance were cut short as a barrage of bullets began to pepper the hull of the Quinjets. I pressed the hail button and hailed the Skrulls.

"We come in peace, I repeat, we come in peace." They kept firing. Dad then tried. Still no success.

"Hey guys, you ready for a space-jump?"

"A what?" Luke asked.

"A space-jump, you know, you jump from a spaceship, heading towards the planet below?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I get that." We could tell he didn't really get it. Even Sam got that. We all crowded around the door. I had my Scarlet suit on and the rest had spacesuits.

"Dad, we're going to jump."

"No wait don'-" His protestations were cut short as we hurled ourselves out the door. We angled ourselves towards the planet's surface, trying to dodge all the bullets along the way. We got a lot of speed. We got so much speed that we broke the sound barrier and hurtled faster and faster to the surface. I touched down before the others, thanks to all the metal, and I made a shockwave of a crater. The rest came down and I managed to catch all but Sam. He created his own crater.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ava asked. Sam and I were a little beat up but we could still walk.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait for dad and the others to come down." We waited for a long time. We were sitting around for about ten hours and both of the Quinjets touched down, I reckon that dad was piloting the other one remotely. Dad, mum, Captain America, Richards and the Hulk walked down the ramp.

"What were you thinking?!" Dad scolded me.

"I was trying to get down to the planet, which you weren't doing! We've been waiting for ten hours and it's almost nightfall!"  
"You don't get it. I was trying to get down to the planet diplomatically!"

"Oh what's that supposed to mean?"

"He means, trying to do it without provoking the opposition." Captain America said.

"Without provoking … the opposition was already provoked by us coming here!"

"I know that but it doesn't mean that we can fight about it!" the Captain was getting into the argument now.

"Uh, may I suggest something?" Peter asked, putting his hand up.

"NO!"

"But, we have company." He pointed and ran the other way.

"Coward." Ava said. She then looked at where Spidey had pointed and ran as well. I looked and there were about six or seven _Hulks_ rampaging through the forest, coming right at us!

"RUN!" We followed Spidey and Ava and ran for it. I could hear the Hulks getting closer and closer.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." I muttered to myself and flew on ahead. I caught up to Spidey and Ava and told them that I was going to scout ahead. I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into the wall. "I think I broke my head." I muttered, rubbing it.

"That looked like it hurt." Dad said. I looked up and dad was leaning down to help me up. I took his hand and got up.

"Thanks -" He punched me in the face.  
"Dad …" He then started to repeatedly punch me. I fell down to the muddy ground, gasping for breath. It was raining.  
"Tasha!" The fake dad picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and took me away to somewhere.

"TASHA!"

* * *

**Where has the fake Iron Man taken Tasha? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Captured By Dad?

**Chapter 7: Captured By Dad?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL. *sobs in corner***

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Has anyone seen Tasha?" Tony asked the group. They all shook their heads.

"I have." Sam put his hand up.

"Where?" He pointed in the direction that the fake Iron Man took Tasha. They all headed off in that direction.

**Tasha's POV**

I woke up and I found myself in a jail cell. 'Where am I?' I looked around and I saw that in my jail cell was a toilet, the bed that I'm currently sitting down on and a window. High above, but it was made of glass. I could see green things moving around inside the glass. I wondered why I felt so light. I looked down at myself and I was dumbfounded to see myself in only my underwear. I looked around some more and under the bed there were some clothes. I hurriedly put them on and calmed down. I looked at the clothes that I put on and they were about one size too big for me. I wore a grey sweatshirt and green trackpants. The cell door clanged open and in walked dad?  
"Hello. How are you feeling?" Before my eyes he started to morph into those green things in the window.

"Uh, good, I'm a bit scared and confused is all."

"That's understandable."  
"Why have you captured me?"

"I've captured you because -" He then got an electric shock. I looked back to the window and the green things were pressing a button. The alien finally stopped pushing the button and de-pressed it. I looked back at the alien and he collapsed on the floor. Another alien came in, picked the collapsed alien up and took him away.

"Why am I here?" I looked up as I heard loud bangs and crashes, even some screaming. I strained my ears to listen for more but everything was quiet. Then Sam flew in and hugged me.

"I was afraid you were a goner."

"Don't worry." I pushed him away and watched the others come in. I then saw dad walk in but I couldn't be sure. I pushed everyone out of the way and confronted him.

"Are you sure you are Tony Stark?" I ask him. He seemed surprised that I asked him that question.

"This is to be expected. The Skrull war happened before you were born."

"And when was that?"

"May 8th 1997" It really was my dad. I hugged hard enough to make a dent in his armor.

"Has anyone seen my armor?" Spidey held up a webbed, but battered, pink and blue backpack.

"You looking for this?" he asked. I then hugged everyone in turn, even Hulk, and I suited up.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked them.

"The same way we came in. Fighting." We all ran back out of the cell and came upon a group of Skrulls in the corridor. There was enough for each of us to take out one.

"Everyone split up! Draw them out." We all split u and I confronted one of them.

"You ready to die girly?"

"No."

"Shame, I would have liked to have your head mounted on my wall."

"Them's fighting words." I told him. We clashed. I unibeamed him and he was sent flying across the room. I then entered stealth mode and snuck up behind him.

"Where are you girly? I was hoping we could play some more."  
"Right here." I then unleashed an energy bomb at him and he was sent flying to the other side of the room, again.

"Oh not this again." He groaned and this time I punched him. He went flying across the room for the third time and he was out for the count. I looked around at the rest of the group and they were nowhere to be seen. I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to call dad. Nothing but static.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud. I went into stealth mode, which enable me to see anything that's invisible as well, and I saw them fighting. I turned stealth off and there was nothing there. 'Huh?' I tried it again a few times and that made it go on the fritz. I kept blinking in and out. I was starting to feel dizzy. I then fell down and laid there, trying to get my bearings. Something nudged me.  
"There she is." I felt someone pick me up and take me somewhere.

**A few hours later …**

**Tasha's POV**

I could feel my chestplate come off and then the rest of my armor came off as well. My family and friends appeared suddenly.  
"She's back!" Everyone whooped with glee.  
"Where have I been?"

"Actually you were invisible for a few hours. I had to take your armor off in the Quinjet and fix it piece by piece so until that's done you're staying here."  
"But…"  
"No buts. Your father's right. You have to stay here."

"Fine." I crossed my arms. Dad told everyone else to follow him and left me in the Quinjet. I can fix my armor by myself. Yeah, no problem. Now how do you fix it?

* * *

**How will she do it? I hope she's seen Tony do it enough times so that she can do it herself.**


	8. To Catch a Skrull

**Chapter 8:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL. *sobs in corner***

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

"How am I going to fix this armor? I'm sure I've seen dad do it heaps of times. Yeah … you just put this here, then put this other thing there …" I muttered aloud. I keyed dad's helmet and asked him,

"How do you fix the armor?"

"Sweetie, I can't tell you, I have to show you. Anyway, J.A.R.V.I.S. is there isn't he?"  
"Nope." I heard him grumble.

**Three hours later …**

**Tasha's POV**

The heroes came back and with them was a Skrull.  
"How did you get it?"

"Hey! I'm not an It! I'm a male and my name is Hokonarel."

"That's a mouthful. Anyway how did you get it?" I ignored his protests.

"It's quite a story, which Peter will tell you on the way back." Peter and I headed into the other Quinjet, along with the four other teen heroes. I started it up and we were headed back to Earth.

"So how did you get the Skrull?"

"When we got out of the Quinjet …

**While Tasha was stuck in the Quinjet …. Pt. 1**

**Peter's POV**

"'Hey, betcha I can beat you in a race to that mountain!' I pointed to the closest mountain.

'You're on!' Nova and I raced away, leaving the others in the dust. I swung past Nova and webbed him in the face. That caused him to stop running and fall over. I laughed the whole way. But I knew that he would get back at me. Nova flew past me and by this time my arms were tired bedcause I swung for so long, without a break. He blasted me in the face and unfortunately I started to fall into a big chasm.

'Help me you worthless twit!'

'Alright. I'm coming' He then started to freefall."

**Back in the present …**

**Tasha's POV**

"Uh guys? I wouldn't want to interrupt Spidey's fall to his imminent doom, but speaking of Doom …" Ava pointed out the window and Doctor Doom was flying towards them.

"Oh no. What's he doing here?" I was just about to open fire on Doom but dad intervened.

"I'll take care of this! GO!" I flew the Quinjet away from Doom and I saw dad open fire on Doom. It didn't affect Doom at all. I was watching it as if in slow motion. Doom began to charge up a laser. It looked like the laser was charging for about five minutes, but in actual fact, it took only five seconds. Doom fired his beam on dad's Quinjet and he blew the engine up. The engine slowly deteriorated and fires happened all over the ship. I hope they survived. I didn't look back after that and headed for Earth.

**Hours later …**

**Earth, The Avengers Mansion …**

**Tasha's POV**

I landed the Quinjet on the hidden pad under the Mansion. We walked down and waited for dad to land his Quinjet. Knowing him, he would have survived and put the Quinjet into hyperdrive. In fact …

"Jarvis. I need to talk with you." A butler walked in.

"Anything you need Miss Stark?"

"Yes, I need to know if my dad and the others are here."

"I'm afraid not Miss."  
"Thank you, that will be all." He bowed and walked away.

"That was J.A.R.V.I.S.?! I thought that he was just an electronic voice." Peter exclaimed.

"Nope. He's a butler alright. Let's go to our rooms." I showed everyone their temporary rooms and told them to come into the lounge when they were ready.

**A few minutes later …**

**Tasha's POV**

"So, while we wait for the others to come back, why don't you fill me in on what happened?"

"Certainly. Where were we?"  
"Um, I think that Nova started to freefall."

"Oh yeah, anyway …"

**While Tasha was stuck in the Quinjet …. Pt. 2**

**Peter's POV**

"Nova started to freefall and he ended up saving me just moments before I hit the ground. Nova flew me back up and I panted,

'Let's never speak of this again. Agreed?'

'Nope. Not agreed. I'm going to boast that I saved the amazing Spider-man to the whole world!'

'I'd rather you not, seeing as we're on an ALIEN PLANET right now! You can do it when we get back home.' He nodded and we started to race again. It seemed that the mountain just wouldn't get closer. Eventually I smacked into it and I fell to the ground. Again

'HA! You're nothing but a lightweight loser!' He jeered. Ava pointed up the side of the mountain I just crashed into. I looked up and I saw a green alien, a Skrull, and he looked down on us. He started and disappeared inside the mountain.

'Who wants to catch a Skrull?' I asked. We all climbed up the side and got to the place where the Skrull disappeared. I poked my head inside and I saw Iron Man holding him. He was unconscious. The Skrull, not Iron Man, and the others followed me in.

'How did you get here?' Luke asked Iron Man. Iron Man looked around and shrugged.

'I actually have no idea. Let's get back to the Quinjet.'"

**Avengers Mansion …**

**Tasha's POV**

Peter ended his story like that. That was certainly interesting. Ava and the others walked in. When I saw Sam my heart started to beat a little faster. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Ah. Young love. Anyway I hope that you like this.**


	9. Three Months Later: They're Back

**Chapter 9: Three Months Later: They're Back**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN OR IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL.**

* * *

An extremely battered Quinjet touched down after an overly-extended space flight. Out of it stumbled five equally battered heroes. Tony Stark had his helmet scarred but he was fine. Pepper's armor was dented in a few places and she was clutching her rib-cage. Hulk had his head held between his hands as he stumbled around blindly. Reed was like a rubber ball. That is extremely bouncy but has no control of where he's going. Captain America limped after the group.

**Tasha's POV**

I heard a group of people stumbling around the mansion. I headed over to the source and I was quite surprised to see them there. My face fell when I saw all of them nursing all kinds of injuries. I asked Jarvis to help me get them to the medical bay. He obliged and hefted dad over his shoulders. He was stronger than he looked. I helped mum and the others get to the medical centre. After that, I called my friends. We had found unused AVENGER cards in the mansion during our stay. We decided to use them to our advantage. We didn't even have a clue of how to use them but Peter quickly saw to that. Ever since then, we've been using them consistently.

"Guys! Get here quick!" I didn't realise my voice was high-pitched. They came here as fast as they could.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. I led them to the sickbay silently.

"They're back." Ava couldn't believe that the heroes were actually back. We thought they were all gone for good. I had prepared for the worse but this was much more than I had hoped for. I walked over to mum and dad. Jarvis had taken their helmets off to allow himself room to strap oxygen masks to their faces. They were breathing slowly, but surely. I checked the others. It looked like Hulk had a bandage around his eyes.

Reed was hooked up to a crazy contraption that was, I think, meant to relax all the muscles in his body. Captain America had a bandaged knee and was walking around on crutches but he was sleeping on his cot for now. My friends and I left them and we headed to the game room. Yes, we did find a game room. It was filled wall to wall with arcade machines, game consoles and practically every game in existence.

There was a huge plasma screen TV in there as well which was perfect for our weekly tournaments. Even Jarvis joined in. He beat everyone and I mean _everyone_ at Mortal Kombat. Who knew he was such a fearsome Sub-Zero player? Anyway, We all plopped ourselves down onto one of the massive couches in the room.

"What do you think?" Peter asked me.

"About what?"

"You know, your mum, dad and the other heroes. What do you think about them?"

"What am I supposed to think!? They're alive and breathing. I'm happy they're back But I'm also confused as to why it took them almost three months to get back to Earth?" At this point I was standing up. Peter stood up as well to retort but Ava put a stop to it immediately.

"Can we stop this fighting please? We aren't getting anywhere with all of this." I let out a sigh.

"Of course. Anyway, how do you think they survived Doom's attack?" When we were heading back to Earth with a captured Skrull, Doom, unfortunately, managed to catch up to us and he targeted the ship with the Skrull. That ship happened to be the one that my parents and the other major heroes were on. I had wanted to fight back but my dad told no, _ordered_ me to get way from there as fast as I could. I hightailed it out of there and made it back to Earth. That was nearly three months ago. Ever since then, we had to take care of ourselves, with Jarvis's help of course. We finally managed to have normal lives, sort of. Sam and I had started to date a couple of months ago. No-one, especially Peter, believed that I was his girlfriend but they just shrugged it off.

"Hmm, maybe they fought?" Sam asked

"Ya think?" I gave Sam a playful shove.

"No-one can survive an attack by Doom. But then again, it is the Avengers we're talking about." At that moment, Jarvis walked in.

"Excuse me, but Tasha, your dad has woken up. He said he would like to speak to you." He noticed the others get up. "Alone." He added. I waved to them and headed to sickbay. Dad was sitting up, gratefully drinking a one gallon bottle of water?

"Wow dad, easy on the drink." I chuckled lightly. He looked up at that.

"Tasha?" He threw the now-empty bottle on the floor and ran up to me. He hugged me tightly. "You can't believe how much I missed you."

"Dad … can't … breathe …"

"Oh, sorry." He let go of me and waited while I caught my breath back.

"How long have we been gone?" He asked nervously.

"Roughly about three months. Give or take a few days." He sighed in relief.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? Hmm, let's see. You were gone for three months, three months without you or mum, three months not knowing what happened to you or the others, three months spent thinking the worst!" I counted off the things on my fingers.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You can't believe how sorry I am." He hugged me gently this time.

"I'm starting to." I replied. I gently extracted myself from his embrace and sat down on his now vacant cot.

"Tell me, what happened when you and Doom fought? Oh wait, don't tell me. My friends have to hear it as well." Before he could reply I raced off to the games room. They were all playing Mortal Kombat, again. Peter and Sam were playing against each other.

"Can't you guys play anything else?" I asked them, with my hands on my hips. "Before you answer, though, my dad wants to tell us how he and the team escaped Doom."

* * *

**They're back and better than ever! Or are they? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
